


I Know, Right?

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Ball Gag, Cock Appreciation, F/M, Facetime, GFE, Gonewildaudio, L-Bombs, Let me be your personal cam girl, Masturbation, Small Breast Appreciation, Sweet, affirming relationship, audio script, coaxing him out, safe kink exploration, safe word, young professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS:Two young working adults, a boyfriend and girlfriend, are separated on opposite ends of the country on two separate business trips.  She just got a big commission for an art project, and she wants to do something special for her supportive boyfriend as a thank you for sticking with her career change.  She visits a local adult store down the street from her hotel.  She buys a secret bag full of outfits, toys and who knows what else, and since they can’t be together, offers to be her boyfriend’s personal cam girl for the evening. The two of them explore role playing, safe kink exploration, establish safe-words, and along the way, teach each other a new way to accept the compliments they both deserve.





	I Know, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This woman is deeply in love with her boyfriend, yet she is independent, adventurous, and confident. Though the script makes no direct mention of it, this is a committed couple who have no intention of getting married. They are together because they want to be, not because they are bound to be. They are professionals who want to succeed in their careers, while still finding ways to be what each other needs in their relationship. She is certainly more kinky than her boyfriend, but she has no intention of pushing him into anything—instead she merely wants to nudge him. She wants to navigate safely through some kink and role-playing interaction, while at the same time pushing a few boundaries and embracing some of those forbidden aspects that make kink so exciting, even if only for an evening. And who knows… maybe beyond…]
> 
> [SFX NOTES: Some kind of digital ringing sound for the Facetime app is kind of important in this script, so finding something on FreeSound.org is very possible. If you have trouble or want help, feel free to message me on Reddit and I’d be happy to provide you with an SFX to use. Any other external SFX that might be mentioned are OPTIONAL]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\---------START----------

[SFX - FaceTime ringing sound]. Hi, honey! Oh wait. I can’t see you. Can you hear me? Oh shoot. 

Hm. Hold on. I think I need to go full screen.

There. How’s that? 

Oh wait… landscape.

Okay. Got it! Hi Honey! [giggle]

How is your conference going?

Yeah? Are your panels interesting?

Oh, that’s cool! Are you making good connections?

Great. Yay, honey!

Oh, I’m so proud of you! 

You’re so smart!

No, no, no! Remember our rule?

When I compliment you and you feel the need to disagree with me, instead you’re supposed to say, “I know, right?”

Now… let’s try that again. I’m so proud of you, honey. You’re so so smart.

[giggle]. That’s better!

Me? Oh, it’s going great! 

I got a big commission today!

Yeah! They want me to do an entire book! 

I know! Can you believe it? 

Oh, it’s some kind of Sci-Fi RPG—it sounds really cool! No aliens, but a lot of humans, and it seems like it has a lot of heart. The creator wants a lot of emotion in the art, and she really liked my stuff, so…

Well, no. I mean it’s good money for what it is, but I’ll never make as much as you do.

I know it’s not about money, but you know.

Nah. You should see Gary’s stuff. His booth is right next to mine. He’s the really talented one. I mean, his stuff is so good… Luckily, he’s not a big Sci-fi guy.

What?

Oh…. [sigh] You’re right. Hit me again.

I know, right!? [giggle]

Anyway, things are going good. I miss you though.

Aww, sweety. I love you too. Just a couple more days.

But… guess what?

Well, I got this big commission right? So I’m going to have some extra money coming… and I got an idea…

Ok. Well, Gary helped cover my booth this afternoon and I took a walk down the street from the convention center, and guess where I went.

You’ll never guess…

Ok… I went into an adult shop.

Have I got your attention now? [giggle]

Well…. I picked up a couple things. See this bag? It’s full of all kinds of stuff…

I don’t want to tell you yet. It’ll ruin the surprise.

So here’s the deal, baby. You’ve been so good to me. You’ve been so patient with me, while I try to figure this art thing out, and so supportive and sweet. And since I have this extra money coming, I wanted to do something special for you to make up for us not being able to be together this weekend.

No, no… what do we say?

I… know… right? That’s better. 

So anyway, I thought… maybe… I’d could be your cam girl tonight.

[laugh] Oh don’t give me that. You know what a cam girl is. Nice try, mister. [giggle]

But I’d be your personal cam girl.

You can tell me what to do… and… I’ll do it.

No, I’m not going to tell you what I bought. You have to ask me to do something first. 

But before we do that, you have to choose which kind of cam girl you want, okay? 

Yeah. I’ve got three outfits here. I have this one, which is a really cute pink baby-doll dress, and it’s really short, okay, like… too short. [giggle] And then have this one, which is a really skimpy, super frilly maid outfit with a garter belt, and then I got this one, a really slutty strappy top, a tiny little thong, and some fishnet stockings. 

So, which is it going to be, sir? Naïve baby-doll cam girl? Little French maid cam-girl? Or super-slutty, trashy cam-girl?

[teasing] You have to choose, baby… Which girl would *you* click on? 

You can choose any one you want…

Hm… Are you sure? 

Are you sure you don’t want to see me in this super slutty one? [tempting hm: sing-songy] Fishnets…. 

No?

Okay, babydoll it is. 

So, I’m gonna get off FaceTime now and change my clothes, and in a couple minutes you can call me back. You’ll call your cam girl, and we’ll see what happens, okay?

I’m super nervous now. [giggle] 

No, I want to do it! I want to do it for you! 

A safe word? 

OH! That’s a good idea! 

Well, why don’t we just go with yellow and red. Yellow to slow down, and red to stop?

Okay! And don’t forget you can use it too, okay? If I do something… or say something you don’t like? Okay?

Okay. I love you too, sweet heart. I love you so much. You're so strong and confident, and smart, and sweet. And you’re so handsome and… I love your smile, and… [giggle] your cock. 

It’s true, I got the perfect guy.

[disapproving] Uh. Uh. Uh… 

[whispered—to remind him] I know, right…?

That’s better. 

I just want you to be happy.

[sigh] Ok… this isn’t about me right now… [pause]

Honey… [sigh] 

Honey, no girl could live up to all that. 

[sigh] Ok ok. I know, right? 

Alright… that’s enough. You be sure to call your cam girl in a couple minutes, okay? Oh, I almost forgot. My hair: Up or down? Down. Got it! Okay. Bye sweet heart.

[call ends]

Alright miss-babygirl. I’m gonna squeeze myself into you. It’s you and me, let’s go…

[pause] 

[Facetime ringing]

Hello? Hi, sir! How are you today?

Yeah? That’s good. It’s so nice of you to call me. I know you have a choice of cam girls to click on, and I’m flattered you chose me.

Oh, thank you! I think your handsome too. [giggle]

Oh, your money’s no good here, sir. You’re prepaid for a special one on one session. You have nothing to worry about.

So, do you like my dress, sir?

Oh? You don’t like that? What should I call you? No real names now…

Billy? Ok, Billy. You can call me… Jennifer, Okay?

Hey Billy, do you like my dress?

It’s kinda short, huh? Can you see my panties?

[giggle] Well, Billy, you’re gonna see a lot more than that.

So… what do you want me to do?

Well… a lot of guys like it when I show them my tits…

Wait… yellow? [breaking character] Oh, what is it baby? Oh, you don’t like that word? No, I kinda like it. Makes me feel kinda dirty [giggle]. Okay. Sorry. No no, it’s okay.

[getting back into character] So, Billy, do you want to see my breasts?

Okay. I can just pull my strap down and show you one of them.

Oh, thank you. Do you want to see the other one too?

Here you go. 

Well, mine aren’t as big as the other cam-girls, but…

[breaking character] [sigh] Really? Honey… We’re role-playing… 

[tsk. But smiling] Okay. Tell me again…

[getting back into character] I know… they’re pretty cute, right? [giggle]

What? 

You like my legs too? Well, you can certainly see a lot of them in this dress.

Well, of course, I did. Cam girls shave every day before they start working. Do you want me to spread them open so you can see my panties?

Okay. Here you go.

Hey Billy… I could give you suggestions all night. But what do *you* want me to do?

I may look young and innocent, but I’m still a cam-girl, Billy. I can be really nasty if you want me to be.

So, what do you want me to do?

[coy] What do *you* think is in my bag? Hm?

[pause] 

[giggle] Of course, I do. I have three of them. I have this small pink one. I have this medium blue one. And... and I have this big purple one. So which one do you want me to play with?

[breaking character] Red! Wait, red, baby. Don’t say that about yourself. Your cock is perfect! I love your cock. 

Okay.

No, I understand. But this isn’t about your cock, baby. Your cock is perfect. This is about which dildo you want to see your little cam-girl play with? Okay?

[getting back into character] So?

Medium? Okay.

That ones my favorite, Billy. It’s rubber, and flexible, and has veins just like a real cock.

[flirty and gentle] So, tell me what you want me to do with it.

Suck on it? Okay. Whatever you want. [a smile in her voice]

[sucking sounds] [slurping] So Billy, are you gonna take out your cock, or what? [sucking, slurping]

Oh, not yet? [suckle] Okay. Wanna see some more first, huh? [suck, slurp lick] So, do you like it when I squat on the bed and spread my thighs like this, while I suck on this dildo? [suckle, slurp, suck]

Yeah, well… a cam girl has to know how to work the camera, right?

So Billy, do you like it clean and tidy? Or… do you like it wet and sloppy? [slurp, suck]

[mouth partially full] It’s okay. You can tell me. 

[clear speech again] Mmm, that’s what I thought. I’ll make it really wet for you, Billy, okay?

[slurp, lick, suck, slurp, really wet]

So, what else do you want? [slurp, lick, suck] 

I’ll bet you’re really hard now, huh? 

[sucking, licking] Are you sure you don’t want to take it out yet?

Pull my panties to the side? Okay. 

There you go.

Do you like my pussy, Billy? [suckle, lick, slurp] It’s really tight. 

[giggle] My boyfriend, really likes it. 

[laugh] 

[breaking character] Oh, sorry… I just thought. Okay. Sorry. No, no, no. I get it. Starting over…

[back into character] Uhm…. It’s really tight Billy. And it’s really wet.

Take them off? 

[gently submissive] Whatever you say. 

[whispered] Okay. [slipping out of her panties]

What?

Uh-uh… I’m not telling you what else I have in this bag. If you want something, you’re going to have to ask for it.

Cam Girls just do what they’re told, Billy…

Well, what do you think is in there? [back to sucking the dildo, slurp, suckle]

Oooo… really? I don't know... I might have one of those… 

[suck, slurp, mouth partially full] Am I talking too much, Billy? 

[clear mouth, whispered] Do you want me to shut up? [soft giggle]

I’ll tell you what. If you take your cock out, I’ll put it on.

[pause]

Wow look at that. You’re so handsome. Why don’t you stroke it for me?

[giggle] Yeah… I did say that didn’t I? You’re right. I don’t tell you what to do. You tell me what to do.

Okay. Here it is… My ball gag. 

Now, tell me what you want me to do.

[whispered] Ok… I’ll put it on.

[puts ball gag on]

[PERFORMANCE NOTE: muffled voice throughout this next part as she talks through the ball gag. It’s not important to understand every word she says, but try your best… :)]

[muffled] Mmm? You want me to fuck my pussy? Yes, Billy. 

[sounds of fucking… nose breathing… moaning]

[muffled] I’m sorry I talk so much… 

[muffled]OK. I’ll fuck myself and be quiet.

[moaning, sounds of fucking]

[muffled]Billy? Can I touch myself?

[muffled, but clearer] Can I touch myself? Please?

[SFX – She’s touching her pussy as well as fucking it with a dildo—schlicking sounds if you’re up for it]

[muffled]Oh.. thank you. Thank you.

[sounds of fucking, moaning]

[muffled]Are you close? 

[Improv a little masturbation, moaning, breathing, etc. A few seconds. Not too long].

Come together? 

Yes, Billy. 

I want to come with you.

[sound of moaning, fucking]

[muffled]Yes… Yes… Oh God. Oh, Billy. Come with me baby. Come with me!

[muffled—building in intensity]Oh baby. Come with me. Oh my god, I’m gonna come. Your cam girl’s gonna cum, Billy!

[sounds of her coming, schlicking sounds, fucking sounds… Nose breathing… muffled moans, etc. Intense.]

[breathing recovering—giggling]

[muffled]What? 

[muffled]Oh. Okay…

[removes her ball gag] Oh.. thank you, Billy. Thank you for letting me take my gag off.

I think you’re right… [giggle] I do talk too much. [bashful laugh]

Did that feel good, Billy? 

Oh... I’m glad.

No no… You don’t get to know what else is in the bag. 

You’ll have to pay for another session to find out.

How?… Well, all you have to do... is be yourself. 

Keep being the perfect, sweet, strong, confident, sexy, supportive guy you are… and you’ll get another chance with your naughty Cam Girl. 

Maybe in February, during my next convention… 

You never know what you might… make me do. [soft laugh]

[breaks character] So sweety… Did you really have fun? 

Yay! 

Are you kidding? That was amazing! 

And you know what baby? You can make me do a lot more than that… A lot more. 

[giggle] Food for thought for next time, okay?

[pause]

Oh boy... Well… I better go to bed. It’s really late and I need to be at my booth by 9:00am. 

Yeah, tomorrow’s Saturday, so I’m going to be really busy, and tomorrow night I have this silly party I need to go to.… And you’re gonna be busy too from the sound of it.

But I’ll see you in a couple days, okay? And then you can make me do some more stuff… in person… [giggle] 

[sigh] Yeah? I did good? I don’t know… I feel like I was too pushy. [pause]

Nah, it was nothing, really… Next time I’ll do better— 

[interrupted as she realizes] Ok… ok… [sigh]

[deliberate, sweet, and gentle] I know…. Right? [laugh]

Aww. Thank you, baby. 

I love you too.

Sleep well, okay sweetheart? 

Okay. Bye.

[call ends]

[Satisfied, soft giggle] Hm. I can’t believe we just did that!

\--------END-------


End file.
